Can You Love Me?
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang. Dalam kehidupan ini, kita tidak dapat selalu melakukan hal yang besar. Tapi kita dapat melakukan banyak hal kecil dengan cinta yang besar. Seperti perhatian-perhatian kecil yang mereka berikan satu sama lain, yang membuat cinta mereka makin besar. HiruSena. YAOI. RnR?


**Can You Love Me?**

**Pairing : Hiruma Youichi x Kobayakawa Sena (0121/HiruSena)**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warnings : BL. Shou-ai. AU. OOC. Lime-Lemon. Don't like, don't read! BIG NO NO FOR BASHING CHARA AND BASHING PAIRING!**

**For ES21 Awards: Kasih Sayang.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iblis—secara harafiah artinya 'aku'._

_Ya, 'aku'._

_Pemuda ini,_

_Iblis._

_Tak ada yang berada di dekatku_

_Tak ada yang mau bersamaku_

_Aku sendirian_

_Di dunia_

_Tak ada yang mengasihiku_

_Tak ada yang mencintaiku_

_Iblis tak punya siapapun_

_Malaikat mengacuhkanku_

_Tuhan tak akan berpaling padaku_

_Aku iblis_

_Sendiri_

_Di dunia ini_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan.

Orang-orang paling malas keluar dari rumah di hari hujan seperti ini—kecuali jika mereka terpaksa. Langit malam, awan mendung hitam, rintik-rintik yang deras berjatuhan dari langit. Udara yang lembab. Angin yang dingin. Sungguh tidak akan ada yang mau keluar rumah jika _benar-benar _terpaksa.

Orang-orang lalu lalang, menggunakan payung, jas hujan serta sepatu _boot_ agar tidak basah kuyup dan kehujanan. Wajah mereka suram—sesuram langit malam ini. Entahlah, orang Tokyo terlalu gemar bekerja sampai-sampai muka mereka kumal kebanyakan kerja. Membosankan.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit basah tak karuan, tapi tak ada geming. Bangunan tetaplah bangunan semata. Halte bus lumayan ramai di pinggir jalan. Trotoar dipenuhi manusia. Mobil dan taksi berduyun-duyun melewati jalan raya seraya menekan klakson mereka yang bising.

Di sebuah gang di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu, terdapat seonggok mahluk hidup. Ah, mendeskripsikan mahkluk itu sebagai 'seonggok' sungguh tidaklah pantas—ia manusia. Manusia lelaki dengan rambut pirang bergaya _spike _yang tak lagi mencuat ke atas karena terkena air hujan, beriris hijau _tosca_ indah namun sayu, serta gigi taring layaknya ikan hiu dan kuping super lancip bagaikan iblis dengan dua anting di kedua cupingnya.

Yah, setidaknya sosok itu bukan mayat. Yah, paling tidak ia masih menghembuskan nafas—menghasilkan uap yang mengepul ketika ia menghela napasnya. Yah, paling tidak, wajahnya cukup tampan untuk tetap hidup.

Sosok itu basah kuyup—sudah jelas. Pakaiannya menjadi lusuh dan basah. Ia menggigil—memperlihatkan badannya yang ramping namun tak terurus benar-benar terlihat tidak berdaya. Matanya kuyu, namun tetap tajam—kucing pun takut menatapnya. Pipinya lebam, sudut bibirnya robek, kuku-kuku jemarinya merah, ujung jarinya mengeriput, kukunya panjang dan tajam namun ada beberapa yang patah, lengannya biru, dan kemungkinan perutnya terpukul sesuatu—lihat saja tangannya yang memeluk perutnya dengan protektif tinggi. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kotak tong sampah besar dengan bau busuk menyeruak yang terletak di belakang pintu masuk sebuah kafe (melihat isinya yang serba makanan, sih, paling tidak kafe atau restoran). Giginya bergemeletuk—kedinginan, serta menahan emosi dan sakit mungkin?

Ia berdiri dengan susah payah—namun gagal. Ia jatuh dan bisa kita dengar serentetan kata kasar yang ia ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris seperti; _'shit', 'jerk', 'fuck'_, dan sebagainya. Kini posisinya terjatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada tong sampah tersebut. Ia sangat sibuk mengatakan rutukan-rutukan kasar sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar pintu belakang di sampingnya berderit terbuka.

"Uhm..." suara yang sangat asing mengganggu rapalan kutukan bahasa inggrisnya. Pria berpenampilan seperti iblis itu merasakan bahwa ia tak lagi dihujani titik-titik air sialan menyebalkan yang membuatnya basah kuyup. Ia mendongak ke atas—_payung._

Payung merah dengan pegangan coklat mahoni. Dipegang oleh seseorang.

Iblis itu—ah, dia bukan sepenuhnya iblis, mari kita panggil dia pemuda—mendongak ke arah si pembawa payung.

"Anu, apa Anda... baik-baik saja?"

Bola matanya berwarna karamel terang yang berbinar khawatir. Bibirnya mungil. Badannya cukup pendek, telapak tangannya dibalut dengan sarung tangan merah dan tubuhnya mengenakan mantel hujan berwarna coklat pupus. Lehernya dibalut syal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya—coklat tanah.

**.**

_Iblis selalu sendiri_

_Kalau saja Tuhan tak terlalu jahil_

_Memberinya seorang malaikat ini_

**.**

"Tuan?" kata si pemuda mungil itu. Ia masih setia memayungi pemuda bertelinga lancip itu sambil memandangnya khawatir.

Pemuda itu tertegun sebentar, seakan sirkuit otaknya sedang berputar untuk mencerna keadaan. Ia sekali lagi memandang pemuda mungil itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Senyumnya mengembang—_senyum menyeramkan_. Si Mungil hanya bergidik namun tak berbuat apa-apa sampai si Telinga Lancip berkata: "Kau tinggal sendiri? Kuharap iya, karena aku akan tinggal di rumahmu untuk jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan."

"Eh?"

_Kemudian menyesallah si Mungil yang bertemu dengan si Telinga Lancip._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malang benar-benar menyebalkan. Sungguh. Mendiang ibu Kobayakawa Sena—si Pemuda Mungil—selalu berkata padanya ketika ia kecil bahwa menolong orang lain, niscaya Tuhan akan membalas dengan mengirimkan malaikat yang akan menyertai kehidupannya—bukan seorang iblis yang dengan seenaknya tinggal di rumahnya seperti ini, memakai pakaian almarhum Ayah tirinya (dan ia pilih-pilih! Bayangkan saja, semua pakaian yang ia rasa tidak patut untuknya ia buang ke lantai! Membuat Sena harus memunguti dan melipat dan merapikannya kembali ke dalam lemari tersebut. Huh!) dan menyuruh Sena membuatkan teh yang diseduh dengan daun _mint_—yang membuat Sena harus berlari dua blok dari rumahnya menuju mini market terdekat untuk membeli daun _mint_ dan pesanan permen karet tanpa gula milik pemuda seram itu. Untung Sena itu hebat dalam berlari (bakat yang ia banggakan. Ia menang lari _marathon_ dan membuat SMA-nya bangga padanya), kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah mengurung diri di kamar dan tak mau disuruh-suruh orang asing ini.

Ia menaruh plastik belanjaan mini ke atas meja makan dan langsung menyeduh teh tanpa babibu. Salahkan pada sikapnya yang tidak bisa membalas orang lain—ia terlalu kecil hati dan penakut! Ia segera menuangkan teh tersebut ke dalam mug bercorak babi (yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Sena suka) dan menyuguhkannya pada orang asing bertelinga lancip itu.

Pemuda itu sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian; _T-shirt_ berwarna hitam polos dan celana piyama putih garis-garis serta handuk yang masih tersampir di bahunya sambil sesekali ia menyeka rambut pirang _spike-_nya itu. _'Selera yang aneh'_, pikir Sena. Ia duduk di sofa krem di ruang keluarga rumah Sena tanpa aba-aba dan menaruh kedua kakinya di meja. Ia mengambil mug berisi teh dan menyesapnya. Sena hanya bisa berdiri mematung—di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat teh, ya?" itu komentarnya. Membuat Sena sebal bukan kepalang dan ingin melemparkan mug itu ke kepala si Iblis—tidak jadi karena Sena terlalu takut seribu persen pada orang ini. Auranya mengintimidasi.

"Ma-Maaf," hanya itu jawaban yang bisa ia berikan.

"Jadi—siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

'_Akhirnya kau bertanya, Oh Orang Asing! Harusnya aku duluan yang menanyakan hal itu padamu!'_ rutuk Sena—dalam hati—lagi. "Uh, ah, na-namaku Kobayakawa Sena."

"Keluarga?"

"Eh? Anu, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, aku ditinggal sendiri bersama kakak tiriku—Ibu menikah lagi, jadi Ayah tiriku sekalian membawa anaknya—tapi ia juga jarang pulang ke rumah. Singkatnya, aku sendirian di rumah ini. Kalaupun Kakak pulang, kami... uhm, tidak... tidak banyak berinteraksi. Uh." Sena menunduk. Kata-katanya aneh. Pemuda Iblis itu meliriknya sebentar dengan pandangan ingin tahu, tapi ia kesampingkan.

"Pekerjaan?"

Kok jadi sesi tanya jawab _interview_? Terserahlah, Sena sudah tabah menjalani kejahilan Sang Maha Kuasa. "Uh, aku _waiter_ di sebuah kafe—yang tadi Anda ada di sana, di belakang, maksudku—dan bekerja selama dua tahun. Ah, umurku tahun ini dua puluh satu." Jawabnya.

Pemuda Iblis itu mengamati Sena dengan tatapan heran, "Umurmu tidak sesuai dengan tinggi badanmu, ya?"

'_JLEB!'_

'_Tidak usah kau jelaskan seperti itu juga aku sadar diri, kok!' _Sena mengelus dada sambil menitikkan air mata. Walau umurnya dua puluh satu, apa boleh buat kalau tinggi badannya hanya seperti anak usia SMP.

"Ma-Maaf, deh, untuk itu."

"Sekarang panggilanmu Kuso Chibi. Cocok sekali untukmu, 'kan?" ia menyeringai seram. Sena bergidik. Cebol Sialan. Ya, terima kasih. Nama panggilannya bagus sekali sampai-sampai Sena ingin menusuk orang ini dengan paku sekarang.

"Kau punya laptop? Atau komputer? Aku membutuhkannya, dan koneksi internet," Lelaki ini meminta terlalu banyak! Dan Sena masih saja takut! Dengan segera, ia berlari ke arah kamarnya dan membawa sebuah laptop dan modem colok. Pemuda Iblis itu menyeringai dan segera mengambil kedua benda itu dari tangan Sena. "Anak baik."

Sena bergidik lagi. Orang ini seram.

"Sekarang—"

"Ah, anu..." Sena memotong.

"Hm?"

"Nama Anda—Anda lupa memperkenalkan diri Anda, Tuan." kata Sena. Ia bertanya dengan kikuk.

Pemuda Iblis itu mendelik sebentar dan kemudian menaruh laptop tersebut ke meja, "Namaku Hiruma Youichi. Sudah puas?"

"Hiruma?" Sena tertegun. Rasanya ia tak asing dengan nama itu. Rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana? "Hiruma... Hiruma... Sebentar..."

"Apa lagi?"

"EH, HIRUMA? HIRUMA—PERUSAHAAN YANG MENELURKAN MODEL-MODEL INTERNASIONAL ITU? EEEHH?!" Sena terperanjat kaget.

Hiruma berdecak dan mengorek telinganya, "Ck, tidak usah pakai teriak kenapa, sih? Berisik. Sudah malam pula!"

"Tapi—Tapi apa yang Hiruma_-san_ lakukan di sini? Maksudku bukannya Presdir baru saja ditembak dan meninggal—uh, maaf soal itu, turut berduka cita—dan kenapa anaknya ada di sini?!"

"_Well_, sekretaris Ayahku brengsek. Ia menipu Ayahku dan menyewa orang untuk menembaknya dan kemudian membuangku ke jalanan. Singkatnya, aku sedang mencari tempat persembunyian dan mencari bukti-bukti agar bisa merebut kembali perusahaan. Teman dan kolega ada, sih. Cuma merka pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjatuhkanku, jadi aku tidak bisa ke tempat mereka. Teman dekat... Aku hanya akan mengunjungi mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka jadi korban juga." jelas Hiruma panjang kali lebar.

Sena masih tergagap. Selebritis dengan masalah pelik ada di rumahnya! Ini berita besar!

Eh, tunggu.

Itu artinya... Sena benar-benar akan tinggal dengan seorang selebriti bermasalah pelik ini sampai kapan, dong?!

Dan Sena hanya bisa mematung, membiarkan Hiruma Youichi berbuat sesukanya di rumahnya.

.

.

.

"GYAAAA!"

Sena berteriak. Suaranya sangat cetar membahana. Teriakannya bagai perawan desa sedang ditodong perampok. Ia terjungkal jatuh dari ranjangnya dan sukses jatuh ke lantai.

"Ck, apa-apaan, sih?!" Hiruma bangun dan langsung menguap lebar. Ia hanya memakai selembar selimut pagi ini. Jadi intinya dia hanya memakai _boxer_ miliknya (yang sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan oleh Sena kemarin malam) dan berltelanjang dada saja.

"Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku, Hiruma-_san_! Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di kamarku?" Sena menudingnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tidur lah."

"Kenapa pula harus di kamarku?!"

"Kau pikir aku sudi tidur di sofa?"

"Paling tidak, gunakan kamar lain!"

"Ogah. Aku tidak mau masuk ke kamar orang yang sudah meninggal. Kau saja yang tidur di sana dan aku tidur di sini. Toh itu kamar orang tuamu sendiri." Balas Hiruma acuh. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah mengantuk.

Sena tidak bisa menjawab. Orang ini egois. Susah diajak bicara adalah sifat orang egois dan Sena malas harus berargumen dengan orang egois di pagi hari ini.

"Haah! Sudahlah, aku mau masak sarapan! Hidangan seadanya, Hiruma_-san_ tidak boleh protes, ya?"

"Tergantung menunya." Balasnya singkat.

"Omelet, roti panggang dan susu."

"Oke."

Dan mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam diam.

"Ah, oh iya." Hiruma membuka percakapan. Sena mendongak. "Selamat pagi, Kuso Chibi."

Entah kenapa Sena merona. Hey, selama ini dia selalu sendirian dan tidak ada yang pernah memberinya ucapan selamat pagi sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, 'kan? Wajar, lah.

Sena menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi rasa senang sekaligus malu, "Uh, uhm, selamat pagi… Hiruma-_san._"

Dan sarapan pun selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhm, aku berangkat kerja dulu, Hiruma-_san_." Sena pamit seraya membenarkan letak syalnya. Pagi ini cukup dingin di Tokyo.

Hiruma masih sibuk memandangi layar laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu sambil meniup permen karetnya. Sena menghela napas dan langsung memutar kenop pintu.

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan."

Dan Sena pun langsung keluar dengan wajah kaget.

Sekali lagi salam yang sudah lama tidak ia dapat.

Dan ia senang dengan hal itu.

"Aku berangkat," bisiknya pelan sambil berlari ke kafe tempat Sena bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sena yakin kalau ia membuka pintunya malam ini, ia akan menemukan sosok Hiruma yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya—entah untuk apa.

Ia memasukkan kunci dan memutar kenop pintu.

Terbuka.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung melepas sepatunya, meletakkan mereka di rak sepatu yang berada tepat di belakang pintu.

Ia berkata, "Aku… pulang."

"Ah, selamat datang, Kuso Chibi."

Hati Sena berdesir.

Salamnya dibalas.

Ia tersenyum, dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan semangat dan senyum selebar mungkin, "Aku pulang, Hiruma_-san_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tahu ini sudah berapa bulan sejak Hiruma datang ke rumah Sena? Entahlah. Namun Sena yakin itu sudah berlangsung selama empat bulan lamanya.

Ya, empat bulan. Cepat sekali.

Dan Sena masih sering takut pada Hiruma—dan Hiruma yang masih saja tidak bisa berhenti menyuruh-nyuruh Sena.

Namun keduanya saling merasa nyaman.

Sena selalu sendirian. Dan tiba-tiba Tuhan mengirimi Hiruma untuknya, menemaninya, membuatnya mendapat seorang teman dan orang yang membuat hatinya berdesir tiap kali ia mengajaknya bicara dengan menatapnya secara intens dengan kedua iris hijau _tosca_-nya.

Hiruma pun sama. Hiruma sama sendiriannya dengan Sena. Statusnya sebagai orang terpandang menyebabkan jurang pemisah dengan Ayahnya. Ia selalu ditinggal bersama para pelayan yang tidak ia tahu namanya. Namun Sena berbeda. Ia tulus—walau Hiruma tahu ia masih takut dengannya. Dan ia selalu ada untuk Hiruma walaupun kadang Sena suka telat pulang kerja sampai larut malam atau malah keluar pagi-pagi buta untuk alasan _jogging _karena Sena gemar berlari.

Namun tetap saja keduanya senang.

Mereka merasa dikasihi walau hanya dengan perhatian kecil.

Bangun pagi disambut dengan sarapan hangat dan salam selamat pagi yang menyenangkan. Berangkat kerja dengan pamit dan dibalas dengan 'hati-hati di jalan' yang menenangkan. Pulang selalu diberi ucapan 'selamat datang' yang menentramkan. Adanya orang yang diajak bicara setelah sekian lama sendirian. Adanya orang lain yang bisa dijadikan sandaran ketika lelah. Adanya orang lain yang bisa kau jadikan teman saat kau takut ke kamar mandi ketika malam seusai melihat film horor. Adanya orang yang bisa kau suruh-suruh dan dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa dan atau senang hati namun tetap tersenyum. Adanya orang yang mendengar keluh kesahmu selesai kerja. Adanya orang yang bisa kau ajak pergi belanja makan malam kalau bahan di lemari pendingin sudah habis dan membantu membawakan belanjaanmu pulang. Adanya orang yang bisa kau ajak main kartu dan mengalahkannya ratusan kali dalam tiap permainan. Adanya orang yang bisa kau jadikan guling hangat yang bisa kau peluk dalam tidurmu setiap hari dan memberimu senyuman manis.

Semua momen selama empat bulan begitu menyenangkan. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan mereka senang dengan keberadaan masing-masing yang saling melengkapi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sena baru saja ingin keluar dari pintu belakang kalau ia sudah selesai membersihkan kafe sebelum dari kaca kafe ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di luar.

"Hiruma-_san_?" Sena tertegun.

Kakei, senior yang bekerja sebagai _waiter_ di kafe itu, menghampiri Sena, "Kau mengenalnya? Dia berdiri di situ sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Pemuda bersurai biru gelap berwajah cantik itu memberi penjelasan.

Sena mengangguk, "Kakei-_san_ ingat orang yang kuceritakan menginap di rumahku? Itu dia orangnya."

"Oh, si Hiruma itu." Balasnya singkat. "Sana, kau cepat pulang. Beres-beres akan dilakukan oleh Mizumachi, jadi kau tidak usah membuatnya menunggu lebih lama."

Sena tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kakei-_san_!"

Kakei tersenyum. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Sena dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Sena bergegas menuju loker dan mengganti seragamnya dengan bajunya. Ia memakai jaket dan syalnya kemudian melesat keluar.

"Hiruma-_san_ menjemputku?"

Hiruma hanya mendengus, "Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Dan menungguku selama setengah jam? Kebetulan yang aneh." Sena terkekeh. Hiruma mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Terserah."

"Ehehe~" Sena senang sekali melihat hidung Hiruma yang memerah kalau kedinginan itu. Itu tandanya ia benar-benar menunggu lama demi menjemputnya. Perhatian kecil yang manis sekali, 'kan?

"Besok-besok aku tidak akan menjemputmu kalau aku harus menunggu selama tadi."

"Jadi kau benar-benar menjemputku, 'kan?" Tanya Sena jahil.

Meninggalkan Hiruma yang hanya bisa diam dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu namun tak tampak itu.

Dan Hiruma memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan Sena malam itu. Sena hanya melihat tangan besar itu menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian balas menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih."

"…Sama-sama."

Dan mereka berjalan bersama bergaandengan tangan sampai ke rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Perasaan Hiruma tidak begitu nyaman—entah mengapa. Kata senior Sena, Kakei, Sena sudah pulang duluan, padahal ini masih jam kerja. Dan Kakei bilang kalau Sena dijemput _keluarganya_.

Hiruma hanya tahu kalau Sena itu yatim-piatu; Ibu dan Ayah tirinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan sekarang ia hidup dengan kakak tirinya dan dia pun jarang pulang ke rumah. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Selebih-lebihnya yang ia tahu, Sena tidak punya hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik dengan kakak tirinya itu. Sisanya? Hiruma tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Sena pun tidak membicarakan tentang mereka begitu banyak dan setiap kali diucapkan, pemuda beriris karamel itu akan berwajah sedih.

Ia tidak tenang. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Yang jelas ia harus segera pulang ke rumah mereka. Sekarang.

Pemuda berambut pirang _spike_ itu merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya, mengambil ponsel dan segera memencet tombol angka. Ia ingin menelepon Sena.

Nada tunggu.

Lama!

Tak terjawab.

Hiruma berdecak. Ia mempercepat langkahnya—dan bergegas berlari.

Otak jeniusnya mencoba untuk mengingat pagi ini dengan seksama, mungkin saja perasaan tidak tenangnya ini _memang _ada hubungannya dengan Sena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hiruma_-san_?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Bisakah hari ini kau menjemputku—uhm, lagi?"_

"_Hah? Memang kau anak manja apa? Jangan berpikiran macam-macam mentang-mentang aku menjemputmu sekali, Kusho Chibi!"_

"_Hiee! Maaf! Tapi hanya sekali ini, kok! Dan anu... Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk tidak tidur di rumah hari ini."_

"What the fuck, Dude_? Kau mengusirku?"_

"_Bukan! Anu, hanya dua hari ini saja! Aku janji! Dan Hiruma_-san_ bisa pulang lagi. Kumohon?"_

"_Ck, terserah!"_

"_Terima kasih. Karena dua hari ini... dia... akan pulang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia.

_Dia._

Siapa dia?

Pulang?

Dia akan pulang?

Kakak tirinya kah?

Lalu kenapa Sena melarangnya—seorang Hiruma Youichi—pulang?

Peduli setan. Hiruma hanya—benar-benar tidak suka pada perasaan tidak tenangnya ini. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumah kediaman Kobayakawa.

Rumah itu bercat putih dengan atap miring berwarna oranye tua. Tidak terlalu besar, namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Taman kecil di sebelah kiri terlihat dirawat dengan baik oleh Sena. Dan di sebelah kanan terdapat pohon besar dengan rumah burung beratap merah tergantung di dahan yang paling rendah dari pohon itu.

Hiruma langsung membuka kenop pintu—yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Perasaan pemuda itu semakin tidak tenang. Sena paling hobi mengunci semua pintu karena dia itu penakut. Tidak mungkin dia dengan cerobohnya—walau ia memang ceroboh luar biasa—lupa mengunci pintu bukan?

"Aku pulang, Kuso Chibi!" ia menjeblak pintu rumah tanpa babibu—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tiap ia pulang dari rumah Musashi atau Kurita—dua sahabat karibnya sedari SMP.

Tidak ada suara.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kecuali suara aneh yang bergema dari dalam dapur.

Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya heran. Dengan langkah pasti ia menuju dapur yang terletak di ujung koridor dari pintu masuk.

"A-Ah! AH! A-Agon_-san_, nghhh! Aah!"

Mata Hiruma memicing. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara Sena yang _mendesah_. Telinga lancipnya mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi.

Suara aneh lainnya; suara derit kursi makan, derit kaki meja makan, suara Sena dan—

"Hah, kau payah! Baru segitu saja sudah gemetar! Ayo, sebut namaku!"

—suara pria lain. Suaranya berat, penuh keangkuhan dan menyebalkan.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu segera masuk ke dapur dan terbelalaklah matanya.

Sena tak memakai selembar pakaian pun kecuali sebuah apron hijau _tosca_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Semua bajunya berserakan di lantai. Badannya penuh peluh keringat. Bibirnya terbuka dan menganga, menyebabkan salivanya keluar. Matanya berair—sesekali air mata turun dari pelupuknya. Tubuhnya gemetar bukan main—apalagi kakinya. Kini posisinya membelakangi seseorang. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya dengan cara berpegangan pada kursi makan sementara tangan kanannya menyangga tubuhnya dengan menaruhnya di meja makan. Apron yang menutupi bagian depannya tersingkap pada bagian selangkangan Sena karena tertahan oleh batang milik Sena yang bergetar dan berwarna kemerahan. Dari ujung batangnya keluar cairan bening dan putih kekuningan, menetes ke lantai tanpa beban.

Di belakang Sena ada seorang pemuda, pria tinggi besar dengan kacamata trendi berlensa gelap, rambut berwarna ungu sangat gelap yang dibuat seperti penyanyi _reagge_, senyumnya lebar namun terlihat keji, kulitnya gelap dan badannya berotot. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap—_T-shirt_ hitam bergambar naga putih meliuk yang dipadukan dengan jaket tebal bahan _jeans_ serta celana tentara. Tangannya yang besar menggaet pinggang Sena, memeganginya. Ia sedang menusuk bagian belakang Sena menggunakan batangnya yang besar dan berotot secara bertubi-tubi.

Desahan Sena keluar semakin banyak. Suara seduktif membuat pria besar itu semakin mempercepat ritmenya.

Hiruma terkesiap. Pemandangan ini terlalu aneh. Tidak nyata. Ia ingin yang dihadapannya ini adalah Sena yang sedang memasak makan malam menggunakan apron hijau _tosca_ kesukaannya—yang dibelikan oleh Hiruma—sambil menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat layaknya malaikat seperti biasanya dan membalas, "Selamat datang, Hiruma-san." Seperti biasa.

Bukannya Sena yang sedang disetubuhi pria lain yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali seperti ini.

"Kuso... Chibi?" suaranya parau. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

Seakan menyadari keberadaan orang lain di dapur, Agon Kongo—orang yang menyetubuhi Sena—menengok dan mendapati Hiruma berdiri mematung di depan pintu dapur, "Hey_, what the fuck is wrong with you_?! Mengintip kami, hah?! Siapa kau?" suaranya terdengar sebal, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatan memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya ke arah lubang belakang Sena.

Sena mengerang, mendesah, dan berusaha menahan desahannya agar tak keluar beberapa kali walau gagal total. Pandangan matanya blur, ia tidak fokus. Ia berusaha menoleh ke mana Agon mengatakan hal itu. Sebuah sosok manusia. Bertelinga lancip ber-_piercing_ dan berambut pirang model _spike_ berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya yang blur berusaha ia fokuskan. Pikirannya berusaha ia jernihkan. Dan kemudian matanya terbelalak selebar yang ia bisa.

"Hi—Ah, Hiruma—ngghh! Hiruma-sa—uh, aaahh... Hiruma_-san_..." tatapannya nanar, sepenglihatan Sena. Pemuda berambut coklat itu ingin memeluknya, "Janga—Akh! Jang—aahn, jangan lihat! Ah, aah, AAH!" Sena terkecat.

"Hoo, di sana?" Agon menusukkan batangnya ke satu spot—spot yang membuat Sena tak terkontrol. Ia menusukkannya berkali-kali. Sena kepayahan. Ia mendesah dan mendesah, mendesah sampai suaranya habis.

Hiruma hanya bisa tercenung. Pandangan matanya ini amat nanar—baru pertama kali ia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya memandang sesuatu dengan tatapan nanar. Seperti ucapan Sena; ia pun _tidak mau melihat _pemandangan _ini_.

"AAAAHH!" suara lenguhan terdengar sangat keras. Itu Sena yang baru saja menyemburkan cairan yang sedari tadi ia tahan di batangnya. Cairan itu sukses mengotori lantai dapur dan meja serta kursi makan. Agon segera mengeluarkan batangnya dari dalam lubang Sena dan mengocoknya, membuat cairan putih miliknya menyembur keluar dan mengotori punggung Sena. Pegangan tangannya ia lepaskan. Sena terjatuh ke lantai dengan napas memburu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu dan kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan sampai delapan ronde, Sena. _Kakak_mu ini kecewa." Ia mendengus kasar. Segera Agon memakai celananya lagi dan menginjak tubuh Sena. "Pantas saja aku mendapat kabar kalau _adikku _sudah tidak bisa memuaskan teman-temanku lagi. Ck! Uang tidak bisa mengalir kalau begini, dasar Tolol!"

Sena merintih dan meminta maaf, "Maaf... Agon_-san_..."

"Ck!" Agon berdecak pelan, ia melirik Hiruma lagi, "Dan siapa dia? _Your Fuck-buddy_?" ia menendang Sena lagi. Sena terbatuk.

"Bu-Bukan. Hiruma_-san_... orang yang—berharga, bagiku."

"Bah! Untuk orang yang kotor sepertimu, kau tidak perlu 'orang berharga', kau cukup menjilat batangnya dan mereka akan membuatmu puas dan membayarmu. Kau hidup seperti itu, Sena." Ujung sepatunya menginjak muka Sena.

"Aku—!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"Hah?!" Agon tampak marah. Sekali lagi ia melirik sebal pada Hiruma—yang sedang memandang mereka dengan penuh amarah di kedua bola matanya terpancar kebencian. Agon sama sekali tak takut. "Hei, Orang Luar! Sudah mengintip, sekarang kau mau memerintahku? _Aku_? Kau mau kuhajar?"

"Aku yang seharusnya menghajarmu, Keparat! Kau apakan Sena?!" Hiruma berteriak pada Agon sambil menudingnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah sudi kau hajar—sebaliknya, AKULAH YANG AKAN MENGHAJARMU, MANUSIA BRENGSEK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGOTORI SENA!"

"Mengotori Sena katanya, mau menghajarku katanya, KAU BODOH? MEMANG SEPERTI INILAH SENA. PEMUAS NAFSU. ITULAH DIA. KEGUNAANNYA ADALAH MEMUASKAN NAFSUMU. AKU MENGGUNAKANNYA DENGAN BAIK DAN BENAR!"

Hiruma tercekat, "Keparat—Sena tidak akan—tidak akan—MELAKUKAN HAL KOTOR SEPERTI ITU. BERHENTI BERKATA BURUK TENTANGNYA!" dan dengan segera Hiruma melesat maju dan memukul wajah Agon sampai-sampai pria itu jatuh menabrak rak piring. Beberapa piring jatuh dan pecah di lantai.

"Ugh!"

Pemuda bertaring itu menggaet kerah baju Agon dan memberinya pukulan lain. "Jangan pernah—kau menyentuh Sena lagi!" dan kemudian ia menghajarnya secara bertubi-tubi. Wajah Agon membengkak dan berdarah karenanya. Namun Hiruma tak peduli; ia kepalang emosi. Kilat matanya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam ujung bajunya, "Hiruma-_san_! Agon-_san_ bisa mati!"

Hiruma melirik ke belakang, Sena menatapnya dengan ketakutan, "Peduli setan! Ia menyetubuhimu, kau tahu?! Dan dia menjelek-jelekkanmu! Apa kau gila jika tak marah kepadanya?!"

"Itu sudah biasa!" Sena membalas, "Dia memang begitu!"

Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu terhenyak, "Apa maksudmu?" ia menghentikan pukulannya, meninggalkan Agon yang sudah tak sadarkan diri terkapar di lantai. Naasnya memburu karena emosi dan kelelahan. Kepalan tangannya merah dan berdarah karena terlalu banyak memukul Agon. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memegangi kedua bahu Sena dan menatap iris karamelnya lekat-lekat.

Sena menutup matanya agar tak bertukar pandang dengan Hiruma, ia menghela napas berat dan berkata, "Aku—pemuas nafsu, seperti katanya. Semenjak orang tua kami meninggal, aku bekerja dan memberikan uangku untuknya, namun uangku tak pernah cukup. Akhirnya ia, uh, menjualku kepada teman-temannya. Dan aku akan menerima uang. Begitulah."

"Dan apakah kau senang dengan ini semua?" tanya Hiruma.

Sena terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia pun tertunduk. "Aku membencinya—lebih dari aku membenci hal lain. Aku benci ketika teman-teman Agon-_san_ menggerayangi dan menyetubuhiku, aku benci Agon-_san_. Aku benci kepada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melawan. Aku benci semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tak melaporkannya?"

Sena menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum sinis, "Kenapa kau berpikir ada orang yang mau repot-repot membantu seorang yatim piatu yang bahkan tidak bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri tanpa dijadikan pemuas seks orang lain?"

_'PLAK!'_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Sena, Sena tak bergeming.

"Kalau begitu, _aku _yang akan menolongmu. _Aku_ yang akan menarikmu dari lumpur kotor ini. _Aku_ yang akan melindungi. _Aku_ yang akan memberimu kasih sayang. _Aku_ yang akan mencintaimu. _Aku_ yang akan menghidupimu. Jadi jangan pernah bicara tentang 'tidak ada yang menolong karena yatim piatu dan menjadi pemuas seks orang lain'. Bagaimana dengan itu?" Hiruma mengucapkannya dengan lantang, menaikkan dagu Sena dan memaksa Sena agar mau menatap iris hijau _tosca_-nya—membuktikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berdusta.

Sena melihat hal itu. Kejujuran di mata itu. Seketika itu pula ia menitikkan air mata, "Hiruma_-san_ serius?" ia menanyakan untuk mendapat kepastian.

Hiruma mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Kau mau aku bersumpah pada Sungai Styx sekalian seperti para pahlawan Yunani? Akan kulakukan."

Air mata Sena tambah deras mengalir. "Dan walaupun aku sudah kotor dan ternoda, kau tetap mau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja." Hiruma mengangguk.

Sena sesenggukan, "Dan kau tidak jijik?"

"Mencintaimu berarti menerimamu apa adanya, dalam keadaan apapun."

Dan tangisannya pun semakin keras. Hiruma melepas jaket _baseball_-nya dan segera melingkupi tubuh Sena menggunakan itu seraya memeluknya, membiarkan Sena menangis sepuas yang ia mau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iblis selalu sendiri_

_Tuhan menjahili sang Iblis_

_Diberikan-Nya seorang Malaikat_

_Penuh noda_

_Namun ia begitu cantik_

_Begitu menawan_

_Noda itu luntur_

_Memperlihatkan sayapnya berkilauan_

_Sang Malaikat tersenyum_

_Iblis balas tersenyum_

_Mereka mendekatkan diri_

_Tangan mereka bergandengan_

_Mereka saling mencinta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruma menguap sebentar sambil merenggangkan badannya. Ia mendudukkan badannya di atas ranjang sembari bersandar pada _headboard_-nya, "Kemana si Kuso Chibi?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kamar. Tidak mendapati sosok berperawakan kecil mungil, berparas manis dan beriris karamel berada di sampingnya pagi ini.

Ia bangun dan segera berjalan keluar, menuruni tangga dan hidungnya langsung disambut dengan harum manis kue panekuk yang sedang dimasak dari arah dapur. _'Ternyata sudah bangun,'_ pikrinya.

Pemuda tinggi itu memasuki dapur dan benar saja, ia mendapati Sena sedang asyik memasak beberapa lembar panekuk dan menaruhnya di atas piring persegi berukuran sedang. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu langsung menyiramkan sirup maple dan memberi hiasan _whiped cream_ di atasnya beserta sebuah ceri merah manis.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Hiruma_-san_." Ia tersenyum ceria. Amat sangat ceria. Bagaikan malaikat. Seperti biasanya.

Hiruma tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Kuso Chibi."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi?" Sena menaruh sepiring panekuk itu di atas meja makan dan ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya—manis sekali.

Hiruma mengerutkan alisnya, "Biasanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu, 'kan?"

Sena menggeleng, "Kemarin kau memanggil namaku." Sena tersenyum sambil menarik kuris untuk dirinya duduk. Ia memandang Hiruma yang terkejut. "Aku sangat senang Hiruma-_san_ memanggil namaku seperti itu. Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi?"

Pemuda bertelinga lancip itu menghembuskan napas dalam, dan kemudian tersenyum, "Sena."

Sena tertawa, "Sekali lagi?"

"Sena."

"Sekali lagi?"

"Senaaaaa."

"Seka—hmph!"

Sebuah ciuman di bibirnya membungkam ucapan Sena. "Sena, sekali lagi kau memintaku, aku akan berbuat lebih." Kata Hiruma setelah melepas ciumannya.

Sena merona. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintai Hiruma_-san_."

"Dan aku pun mencintaimu, Sena."

Dan pagi mereka diawali dengan senyuman, sebuah ciuman manis, panggilan sayang, kata cinta dan sarapan panekuk bersama.

Pagi yang sederhana—namun penuh makna bagi keduanya.

Mereka saling memberi kasih sayang kepada satu sama lain. Itu lebih dari cukup. Selebihnya mereka saling mencintai. Sederhana bukan? Namun kesederhanaan itulah yang membuat mereka bisa membuktikan betapa besar cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**A/N : **Bagi gue, **kasih sayang** itu** sesimpel** lo _bisa memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil namun bermakna buat orang-orang di sekitar lo_. Bunda Theresa juga bilang, "Dalam kehidupan ini, kita tidak dapat selalu melakukan hal yang besar. Tapi kita dapat melakukan banyak hal kecil dengan cinta yang besar." makanya gue bikin fic ini. _Well,_ walo alurnya kecepeten pake banget. **#dor** soalnya kalo gue lanjutin bisa lebih dari 5k dan siapa yang mau baca?!

DAN GUE MAU **SUMMON SEMUA AUTHOR YAOI** DI **FANDOM FESI; MBAK RIO, BEBEH AYA, ARU, CHECHE, MBAK RAIKOU, MBAK BE, LUNA, NANA, KALIAN DI MANAAA?!** FESI BUTUH LEBIH BANYAK YAOI, SAYAAANGGSSS~~ **;;_;;** gue gatau kenapa kalian pada ngilang dan ga ngelanjutin FF asoy geboy yaoi kalian di sini, but please sekarang muncul dong **TT^TT**

_**Akhir kata, mind to review my fanfic? :3**_


End file.
